Second Chances
by xxyesterdays-news101xx
Summary: Narcissa needs to get away, her life is in danger. Lucius's anger and frustration is bubbly to the surface in the form of abuse, but who will help her. She is hated by the entire wizarding world and even her own son. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa had finally drifted off to sleep, when a large crashing noise sounded from downstairs. She sat bolt upright, wincing as she caught her side, yet another punishment for not being at Lucius's beck and call. She left the bed and found her way over to the mirror; seeing the bruise that had formed around her eye, lifting her night gown she exposed a large blackening bruise just below her breast, she was sure he had cracked a rib. Lucius had hit her before, but Azkaban had brought out the worst in him.

She thought she still loved him, but how could she love the monster that had done this to her. She thought back on the days when she would gaze into his soft brown eyes and she felt safe, like nothing could hurt her. But the light in his eyes had died long before her went to Azkaban, much like her sisters. Now when she looked in his eyes all she saw was hatred and anger, every noise made in the house scared her. She held her breath every time she heard footsteps on the stairs.

She lifted her night gown higher and turned around; large searing red marks penetrated her back where he had use the fire poker to teach another of his many lessons. She would have to go to the healers to get these seen to but of course she couldn't tell him she was going. He would be busy tomorrow and he had asked her stay away from the house for a while, something she did not object to.

She let her night gown drop back down and blew out the candles in the room, then fumbled her way back to the bed. She slowly drifted to sleep the way she did most night, thinking about how alone she was, how the war had taken the one piece of her family that spoke to her and how her own son didn't want anything to do with her because she had stayed with him. Her other sister Andromeda wanted nothing to do with her and that was understandable, she would forever be associated with Deatheaters, not that she was one or had ever been one.

She dreamt about the battle that night and about her fear that Draco and Lucius would be killed, she had been so worried most of it was a blur. She remembers stumbling upon her niece and Remus' bodies and she had wept. She knew that it had been Bellatrix, she hated the fact that Nymphadora had been a mudblood, she had set out that night with a determination to end the shame Andromeda had brought on the family.

"**I will get that dirty little mudblood, she is no niece of mine, rotten piece filth."**

Narcissa tossed and turned all night. She had never wanted any of this; she recalled the split second it took for Bella to fall to the floor, her eyes wide open, the look of shock still on her face. Narcissa stood stunned at the red haired witch's ferocity, but she would have murder her herself, if Molly hadn't. She would never forgive Bellatrix for she had done to her own niece, leaving her son Teddy with no parents and devastating their sister by taking her only child. Muggle born not Nymphadora was still family.

She woke the next morning in a cold sweat, it had been 15 years since the battle and still the nightmares were a vivid as the fight itself. She quickly got herself dressed, placed a glamour spell over herself, so she didn't attract attention. Then she headed down the stairs, Lucius stormed past her and bellowed for her to leave, which she happily obliged. With a pop she was gone, she was just glad he hadn't hurt her.

She apparated straight to St Mungos, she knew she should she a healer sooner, rather than later. She spoke to the witch at the reception and asked to see a healer as soon as possible. "May I ask what the problem is Mrs…." Narcissa cut her off, there was no way she was telling her, if Lucius found out he would kill her. "Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy and no you may not, it is a private matter. Now, if it isn't too much trouble may I have an appointment please?" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes, Mrs Malfoy may apologies, I didn't mean to pry. There should be a healer free in about half an hour, if you just want to take a sit in the waiting room. She nodded silently at the woman and turned back to the seated area she had arrived in. She was so nervous, she didn't want anyone to see her and then have Lucius find out. She staring biting her nails and twirling her hair with her finger, two things she had done since she was a child, when she got nervous.

She looked up glancing around the room, she did not recognize anyone but that did not mean they did not recognize her. When she had looked up, she caught the rather portly woman from behind the reception coming towards her. "Healer Granger will see you now, third door on the left."

She swiftly left the waiting room and headed towards the healing room. Once inside she took a seat, the healer had not been in the room when she had arrived. Then it hit her, what had she said her name was, "Granger," Narcissa whisperer just as Hermione came through the door.

"Yes, that's me, what can I do for you today," she hadn't looked up from Narcissa's records yet, "Mrs Mal…." She stopped mid sentence and slowly looked up at the petrified woman. "Mrs Malfoy, what a surprise, I am sorry what can I do for you?" Narcissa immediately regretted coming her and she rose to her feet quickly. "It doesn't…..this is…I should go." Just as she reached the door a warm hand closed around her wrist.

"Mrs Malfoy, I am here to help, please don't go, the past is the past and I take my job very seriously. You wouldn't have come here if everything was ok." She pulled the older woman back gently. "Please sit." She led the other woman back to the chair and guided her into it.

Tears had begun to fill Narcissa's eyes, this girl, well woman was so compassionate. Compassion was not something Narcissa deserved. "It is just…" she didn't know how to say it so she would merely show her, she took out her wand and waved over her face, "Ostendo," she whispered and the glamour spell ended.

She heard a small gasp from the young female as the spell wore off and her blackened eye became visible. "Did he do this to you? Is there anything else?" Narcissa hung her head and nodded, tears steaming off her face and hitting her hand. "My ribs….and back." She forced out between sobs, "I am going to need to take a look, do you mind?" she moved towards Narcissa with caution and the older woman turned her head away and nodded. She bent down and lifted the older witch's shirt. This revealed a very dark angry looking bruise on the woman's usually porcelain white skin.

She gently reached out and traced the bruise with her fingers, the other woman flinched, "I am sorry did I hurt you?" The blonde witch shook her head, still unable to make eye contact. She moved around and slowly lifts the back of her shirt, this time her eyes widen in horror. Deep red gashed spanned the length and breadth of Narcissa's back, and they were all angrily inflamed. Hermione knew a burn when she seen one, and she couldn't believe what he had done.

She replaced Narcissa shirt and came around to sit face to face with her again, "Narcissa, I will be able to treat you with minimal scaring as well but you have to promise me something." Narcissa looked up intrigued and she came stared straight into Hermione's tear filled warm brown eyes, "promise you will not return to that house tonight, to him!"

Narcissa's head hung once more, "I have nowhere else to go, besides the punishment for not returning home would be worse" She was about to leave when Hermione spoke again, "Well you will just have to stay with me then, you are my patient and I cannot let you leave knowing you life could be in danger."

The older woman sat stunned at the healer's suggestion, "but why would….." she trailed off, seeing the stern look on Hermione face, she knew she was completely serious. "Narcissa, as I said before the past is the past, you saved my best friends life, let me repay the favour." She placed a comforting hand on Narcissa's shoulder, "You cannot go on living like this, I will not take no for an answer."

Narcissa smiled softly, Draco had always said she was a bossy one, "I don't think that is a good idea, you don't want to be associated with people like me. Please Hermione, he will find me and I am not having you put yourself in danger, for someone like me."

"Please let me help, look I am going to go hand in the paper work for the day and change. If you are here when I get back then we shall go to my apartment, if not come back on Tuesday and I will treat you properly. Narcissa, this is your chance to get out, you don't deserve this, please just consider it."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione left the office and headed towards the reception; she quietly filed away the paperwork and then said a sympathetic goodbye to the nurses starting the afternoon shift, it was always the busiest time. Although she had just come off doing three nights shifts in a row and didn't feel that bad for them.

In the time it took her to do that, Narcissa's predicament played in her mind. She had hoped to find her waiting when she got back but logic told her that she was kidding herself. As she approached the door she braced herself for disappointment, her heart sank at the thought of the older woman going home to that awful man.

She plucked up her courage and push the door open, to her great dismay the room was empty, "Damn it," she cursed under her breath, "Rather colourful choice of words, Miss Granger." She jumped and spun around to find Narcissa had taken a seat behind the door, "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, I gave it some thought and forgive me but I just don't understand, Why?" she looked down at her feet, "why would you want to help me."

"And as I said before, you saved my friends life, you are the reason Harry Potter is still alive. Plus I have seen this kind of abuse before and it doesn't stop. These are the kind of men who convince their wives it is their fault they hurt them, that they deserved it and did something to provoke it." Her fists were clenched in a tight ball and her knuckles had gone pale, "it is not just physical abuse it is psychological as well. And I will not condone any kind of abuse let alone this, regardless of the situation, Narcissa he won't stop and it will only get worse."

Her eyes had begun to well up at this point, she had had firsthand experience of this kind of abuse and she was not about to sit back and watch it happen to someone else. "Hermione, I don't know what to say, I am so grateful but I am so afraid of putting your life in danger, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." Hermione reached and took Narcissa's hand into her own, "Well that is just a risk we are going to have to take, are you coming?" After a few seconds of silence Narcissa nodded and with a pop they left the office.

They arrived a few seconds later in Hermione's apartment, "Well this is home sweet home, nothing compared to Malfoy Manor but it..." the older witch cut her off, "Oh Hermione it is lovely and so cosy." She took in her surrounding, it was quite a large apartment and it had an amazing view of London, clearly the young woman was doing well as a healer. "Well thank you. Ok so the bathroom is the door straight down the hall, the bedroom is in there and the door over here leads to the library. Well, it is the room that holds all my books. I call it the library."

"Hermione, I can't express how grateful I...Thank you," she attempted to hug the girl but her awkwardness made it impossible so she settle on a pat on the shoulder. "My pleasure and you can stay here as long as you like, but there is one minor detail. At the minute there is only one bedroom, and bed, so you can stay in my room and I will bunk on the couch for tonight and we can sort something tomorrow."

"Oh no, Hermione I am not putting you out of your own bedroom, I am already intruding enough as it is." The young witch laughed, "Narcissa, I insist, I usually end up sleeping on the couch anyway. Really it is fine and you are not intruding, I invited you." With that Narcissa burst into tears. Hermione moved towards the woman and pulled her into a hug, "Please don't cry, come on, why, don't we get a bite to eat? Come on I will fix us up something!"

She ushered Narcissa into the living room and told her to relax, while she busied herself with making dinner for the two of them. Once it was ready Hermione called Narcissa to the kitchen and they both sat down to eat. The meal was eaten in silence as neither woman really knew what to say. Once dinner was over, Hermione tidied the kitchen and Narcissa made them some tea, then the two women settled in the living room once again.

The conversation was sparse and made up of useless small talk, Hermione had forgot all about Narcissa injuries until she noticed the older woman flinch as she tried to get more comfortable . "Narcissa are you ok? I am so sorry I completely forgot, hold on wait there I have something to help with the pain." Hermione reappeared a few minutes later and sat herself at the blonde witch's feet. "I am sorry Narcissa I am going to need you to lift you shirt again, but I promise this will relieve the pain." Narcissa did as she was told reluctantly and she turned her head away from Hermione. "I am sorry if I hurt you but..." the sight of the now deep purple bruise on Narcissa's snow white skin cause her to choke on her words, it was even angrier looking than before and had spread at least two inches at either side.

She shook it off quickly and opened the ointment potion she was holding; she placed some of it on her hand and began to rub it onto Narcissa's side. The older woman jumped when she felt the contact, Hermione had now moved to her back and began spreading it across beginning extremely careful not to hurt her. "There, I hope this help, we will go back to the hospital tomorrow and I can do more for you there."

Narcissa nodded, and continued to look away from Hermione, "Narcissa, you must be tired maybe we should retire for the evening, here I will show you the bedroom." The woman had yet to look at her, she lead down the hall and into the bedroom. She then rooted around her drawers for something Narcissa could wear to bed, "they might be a little short but we can get you some tomorrow in town. OK, well goodnight Narcissa, sleep well."

As she began to leave Narcissa took her by the hand and pulled her into a hug, "Goodnight Hermione, thank you," the last bit was barely a whisper. Hermione returned the hug and nodded before leaving. She collapsed on the sofa and closed her eyes, what a day she thought. Her eyes quickly became heavy and slowly drifted off to sleep, but she was jolted from her sleep and hour later by the sound of someone crying.

She jumped up off the sofa and rushed into her bedroom where Narcissa was, the woman was still asleep but her whole body shook with sobs. Hermione carefully approached the woman and gently shook her awake; Narcissa's eyes shot open and she lunged toward Hermione. The younger witch wrapped her arms around her instinctively, "Ssssshhh it is ok, I am here...you are safe...he can't hurt you here." She gently rock Narcissa as she held on tight through the tears.

"Are you ok?" She pulled the older woman tighter into the hug. "No," Narcissa's tight half-choked voice sounded in Hermione's ear. She was still crying and she was trying very hard to force the tears back but she was failing miserably."He can't hurt to you here; your dream, it was about him wasn't it?" Hermione said in her most gentle voice, like she was talking to a small child that had just fallen down and scraped its knee.

"Yes, I am just...so scared...and." Hermione cut her off, "Ssssh don't be afraid, I will not let anything happen to you." She doubted anyone had ever seen Narcissa crying, at least not in her adult life. It wasn't a pretty sight, it was horrible, and it made her feel horrible. She was fighting the urge to murder Lucius, as this once strong woman sobbed into her shoulder. He had done this to her, reduced her to a cowering nervous wreck and Hermione would see he paid for it.

"He has no idea where you are, you are safe." Hermione said as she reached out to wipe away a tear form Narcissa's cheek. Narcissa eyes looked at her pleadingly and filled with sorrow. "You still love him, don't you?" She felt like a jerk now, and her throat closed a bit at the thought, that after everything Narcissa might actually still love him.

But the thought left her as Narcissa laughed through the tears. "No I don't. I did once, but he is not the man I married, he hasn't been for a long time." She looked away from Hermione and out of the bedroom window."Oh." "He was different after Azkaban. His once warm eyes had grown cold and I knew it wasn't going to be the same. He had hit me before once because he had too much fire whiskey, but he couldn't have apologised more. He was so ashamed of himself. Now he makes me apologised to him for making him do it, because it is my entire fault and I deserve it. I had nowhere to go, no one to run to for help "Hermione wanted to scream at Narcissa. No, please. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Instead it came out as a whisper, "I'm here."

Narcissa actually smiled at her. "But you don't count Hermione, you are doing this a concerned Healer not a friend," Hermione felt like kicking herself but then "I wish you did, but you don't." Oh my god. Oh my god the voice in Hermione's head screamed "I could count. If you wanted, I could…" She let go of Narcissa, "If you let me I could be a friend, just let me in and I will be there."

She stood up from the bed and a hand closed around her wrist, "Stay with me, please!" Hermione smiled all she wanted to do was help and she was glad Narcissa was slowly beginning to let her. Narcissa move across the bed, and Hermione slid in beside her, she lift her arm above her head inviting Narcissa to lie against her. The older woman scooted over and rested her head on Hermione's chest and the young witch wrapped her arm around her pulling her closer. Narcissa snuggle into Hermione and began to drift asleep, something that usual took her hours. With Hermione here it was different, thoughts swirled round her head as she finally fell into a deep slumber. A friend would be nice but she was beginning to feel more than she should for the younger witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You to all who have reviewed and read my story. It is much appreciated, as this is only my second fanfiction, I am unsure if I am doing a good job. Big thank to everyone and enjoy the next chapter!

_

* * *

Narcissa woke the next day, to the sun filtering through Hermione's blinds. The younger woman had her arms wrapped tightly round her; it had clearly been a peaceful sleep as neither of them had moved much. She slowly slipped out of the bed trying not to wake the sleeping brunette, it had been the first morning in a long time she had woke up with a smile on her face._

_After she had successfully removed herself from the bed, she proceeded to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and slipped out of the pyjamas Hermione had provided her with and she inspected her ribs and back in the mirror. She noticed the definite fading of the bruise on her side and the redness of the burns on her back; she smiled to herself as she remembered the young woman's gentle caress._

_She shower quickly and wrapped herself in a towel, remembering that she had no clean clothes to change into. When she re-entered the bedroom she noticed Hermione was no longer in the bed, she follow the sound of someone talking down the hall and found her watching the news. Hermione had turned around on hearing her approach; she smiled nervously as a red blush set in on her cheeks._

_The older woman was standing in front of her in nothing but a towel, "Good morning, sorry but it is quite obvious I don't have any clothes of my own here, and I was wondering if I could borrow some..."_

_Hermione had turned back around smiling again, she had also forgotten the woman would have no clothes of her own, "Of course, silly me I never even thought, I will get you something now." Once Hermione had found Narcissa something to wear she left the room quickly to give the woman some privacy. While waiting for Narcissa to finish changing she received an urgent message from the hospital, a patient had insisted that he would only see her as his healer._

_She sighed and made her way down to the bedroom, she knocked on the door, "Come on in," She pushed it open slightly, Narcissa was fully dressed and preparing to pull her hair back in a bun, "no don't leave it down, it is beautiful when it is down," Narcissa stopped immediately slightly shocked at the younger witch's choice of words. "I, well, sorry but I have to go to the hospital for a bit, fussy patient, I will be back at lunch time," she stammered as she had stunned herself a little with the statement._

_"Oh ok," with a pop Hermione was gone and Narcissa was left to amuse herself. She arrived at the hospital a split second later, she was handed the chart for her rather pushy patient and headed to her examining room. She was told he would be waiting for her but when she entered the room it appeared empty. Just as she turned to leave the door swung closed behind her. She was now standing face to face with Lucius Malfoy. "Ah Miss Granger, all grown up I see." He took a step towards her and she retreated. "As you should know I have eyes and ears just about everywhere. And image when my eyes and ears tell me my wife visited St Mungos without my permission." He took another step towards her this time too fast for Hermione to react and latched onto her wrist so tight she yelped. "You could also image my surprise when my wife didn't return home last night, and you, my dear were possibly the last person to see her."_

_He shook her hard, "Where is my wife, you filthy little MUDBLOOD!" he was right in her face yelling, Hermione had completely shut down. She had lost her voice and her nerves, the anger she had held for this man last night had been forgotten, the only thing she felt now was fear. She had gone numb; her mind was filled with flashbacks of her father, she was petrified, her father had never been this strong, she easily wriggled free of his grasp. Lucius was different his rage was powering him and over-powering her, it was although she was frozen._

_"WHERE IS MY WIFE, YOU DIRTY MUGGLE BORN BRAT." He released her wrists and wrapped his hands around her neck, clasping her neck tightly so as she found it hard to breathe. Just as he drew back his fist and she closed her eyes and prepared for impact the door flew open, "Oi! YOU? What the hell do you think you are doing? You slimy git!" Ron appeared in the doorway fuming, he lunged himself at Lucius knocking him to the ground, Hermione burst into tears, she had been so powerless. Ron wrestled Lucius up against a wall, he pinned him to it with his hand at his throat, "If you ever touch her again, I will kill you, you Bastard!"_

_He released him and just as Lucius thought he was getting away he punched him square in nose, "Get out of here." Lucuis scampered out of the room and just as he left he turned back to Hermione, "This isn't over you little, bitch." She was shaking all over; Ron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Mione if you don't mind me asking, what exactly was that all about." She stayed silent, he pulled back from the hug, he tried looking her in the eyes but she avoided his._

_She knew she couldn't tell him about Narcissa, there was still some feelings of resentment Ron had held on to all these years. "Nothing it doesn't matter, I...I have to go, sorry Ron bye." Then she quickly apparated out of the hospital, hoping that Ron had not followed her. Upon arriving back at her apartment she notice the red bruising beginning to appear on her arms, hearing Narcissa calling her name she quickly pulled her sleeves down to cover the marks._

_"You are back soon, is something wrong?" Nacissa's head appear round the kitchen door, "No not at all, I forgot I had book today off, so the only patient I had to treat was the one this morning." She tried to sound as convincing as possible, Narcissa knew she wasn't telling the truth but didn't say anything. "How about I make us some tea and you can change out of you healer robes." Hermione nodded, she left the kitchen and proceeded to the bedroom. Once she was change she went to the bathroom, she rolled up her sleeves, turned on the cold tap and used the water to splash her face._

_When she looked up in the mirror, and saw that there was a rather nasty bruise appearing on her neck also, she jumped as she looked to the right and saw Narcissa standing behind her. Her eyes full of tears, "It was him wasn't it, he knows where I am, I knew I should've never come here, and I knew he would hurt you to get at me." Narcissa stormed from the room and readied herself apparition, "Where the hell do you think you are going?" Hermione flew into the room and caught Narcissa by the arm. "You needn't think that just because he did this to me, I am going to stand back and let you go back to him."_

_Tears streamed down Narcissa's face as she lowered her wand, she reached for Hermione's hand and traced her fingers over the red hand prints now forming on the young woman's forearms. "I am so sorry, I should never have brought you into it, please forgive me." Hermione reached up her hand, cupping Narcissa face she used her thumb to wipe the tears away. "Narcissa, he hurt me only because I froze, his presence brought back terrible memories from my past and he got the better of me. But you are still safe, just like I promised; now please don't worry about me." Hermione turned her head away from Narcissa and burst into tear she couldn't keep a brave face anymore._

_Narcissa took her by the hand and lead her to the bed, they both sat down. She tried to explain to Narcissa what had happened and how Lucius had found out. She told her that Ron had burst into the room and fought Lucius off; she teared up trying to explain how she had frozen, and how it was because of her father._

_She was sobbing; Narcissa pulled her into a hug, the girl was more human that she let on. She really did know what she was going through, and understanding was something that Narcissa had forgotten about. She rocked the young girl back and forth, much like she had down for the blonde hair witch the night before. "I am so so sorry Hermione, sssshhh!" she placed a soft kiss to her head; Hermione seemed so small when she cried, the strong witch had disappeared momentarily and had been replaced by a petrified woman._

_Without thinking she moved backwards, in order to lie down on the bed. Without protesting Hermione followed her. She wrapped her arms around the younger brunette and she held her close, the two drifted off to sleep. Once again in each other's arms, something both the women could get used to._

_

* * *

Hope You Liked IT! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This may be the moment you guy have been waiting for!**_

* * *

_Both women had fallen asleep, but Narcissa was the first to wake. They had slept all afternoon and it was now dark outside. Hermione's arms were wrapped right around Narcissa's waist, almost as if to make sure she didn't leave, while the brunette slept. She leant across and brushed her hand over Hermione's face; she rested it below her chin and rubbed her thumb across her soft cheek. The woman stirred, Hermione woke to find herself face to face with the older witch, "Hi," she whispered nervously. She had almost forgotten the events of the afternoon but it all came crashing back to her, Narcissa continued to stroke her face, trailing her gentle fingers down over her jaw line. She let any awkwardness fade away, she was so comfortable with the woman._

_"Hi," Narcissa watched as Hermione closed her eyes once again; she was thoroughly enjoying the woman's tender caress, she reached up and took the older witch's hand in hers, Narcissa had become very nervous. It felt as though her stomach was doing somersaults, she had no idea where this feeling had come from. "Hungary?" Narcissa whispered which jolted Hermione out of her day dream. "I think you should eat something!" She said nervously as she shifted off the bed and headed for the door._

_She was barely at the foot of the bed when she felt Hermione's delicate fingers entwined in her own. The young woman had laced her fingers with Narcissa's and pulled her to a hault. She moved to the edge of the bed and slid off, pressing herself against Narcissa's back. She felt the woman's sharp intake of breath and Narcissa's hand clenched hers tighter as she placed a small kiss on the nape of her neck._

_Hermione herself had no idea where this was coming from, all she knew was it felt right. She wrapped her arms around Narcissa's waist and pulled her closer, leaving a trail of soft kisses across her neck and over her shoulder. She had expected the blonde witch to pull away from her but she leaned back against Hermione's kisses and arched her back. She spun around to face the younger woman, a small smile grace her lips as she cup Hermione's face and pulled her in for their first kiss._

_Their lips brushed subtly against each other's, beforing crashing together, as the warmth of the kiss spread over the two woman's bodies they both moaned softly into it. Hermione broke the kiss first, as she pulled back for air, she raised her wand, "Hermione," Narcissa was silenced by Hermione's finger on her lips, "Ssssh, you don't need a glamour spell with me!" With a flick of Hermione's wand the spell was lifted and Narcissa's bruised features showed once more. She retreated from the younger witch, what could she possible see in her? At least with the spell she didn't look so broken, it made her feel and look whole._

_As she stepped back Hermione stepped forward, eventually she hit the edge of the bed and was guided to sit on it by the brunette's body. Hermione now towering over the nervous woman, lent down gently, placing her hands ever side of her face and planted kisses all around her bruised cheek bone, before once again capturing her lips. Never had Narcissa experienced such passion, she held her breath as she felt Hermione fondling the hem of her shirt, she gasped as she felt her lift it slightly. It wasn't long before she lifted her arms to allow Hermione to slide it off, she now sat into front of the young woman in her bra, and conscious of her blackened ribs she moved her arms to hide them. Hermione caught her hand and gently pushed her back on the bed._

_She climbed on top of the older woman, straddling her legs, she lean forward, and her lips grazed the bruised area of Narcissa's side. She continued to place tender kisses along the woman's wound, Narcissa's eyes rolled in the back of her head. She then moved forward, pushing back against Hermione, so she could help her off with her shirt. She quickly lifted the woman's shirt over her head and as she did, she trailed her lips across Hermione's stomach._

_Hermione's lips were tempting her, and she could not resist the temptation for longer than a second, that beautiful grin that had graced her lips had been damn near irresistible. Sometime during our lip lock Narcissa had rolled on top of Hermione and she was pinning her down on the mattress._

_"Narcissa," Hermione began softly, "Are you sure about this?" she asked in a soft whisper. Her eyes locked on the blondes once again and they answered her question before her lips moved to answer. She kissed the younger woman with such ferocity in the next moment to make sure that Hermione was completely reassured of her answer and the moment their lips parted she spoke._

_"Yes," She half whispered, half moaned softly, "I have never been so sure of anything before," She added before their lips locked again and her fingers became tangle in Hermione's hair. She groaned at the warm touch; as Hermione reached her hand down to unbutton Narcissa's trousers. Moving down she trailed them off her, taking her underwear too. She clambered back on top of Narcissa, their lips crashing together and slowly undid her bra. She moved her hand slowly over her naked breast, pausing to tease her nipples gently._

_Then trailed her hand down further till it rested between the woman's legs, she felt Narcissa's back arch under her touch and she smirked as she teased the woman before finally entering her with one finger. Narcissa flung her arms around Hermione and clung to her for dear life, as she enjoyed the feeling of her finger inside of her. It made her insane and Hermione was quickly adding another digit and then finally a third and all Narcissa could do was arch her back and roll her eyes._

_Narcissa groaned as Hermione continued to move her fingers in time with Narcissa's breathing but she was stiffen silently. Her warm fingers felt incredible as they worked their magic on the older witch and she couldn't help but feel nervous and self-conscious. Hermione pulled Narcissa's lips to her own and tried to kiss all the uncertainty away, but when she pulled back and gazed into her eyes she looked almost petrified. Her fingers had stilled their motions and Narcissa was not all unhappy with that knowledge, she missed the warm strokes of her fingers but she was nervous and she let it get the better of her._

_"Cissy," Hermione whispered softly to her, still trying to push away her uncertainty, "I can stop if you want," She shook her and Hermione seemed slightly reassured, but there was still a hint of uncertainty readable on her face and Hermione wasn't sure exactly what to say, but she knew she'd have to try. "Sweetie," she began softly, "You don't have to be nervous," Hermione said softly as she gently nuzzled her neck._

_She smiled at the young woman quite weakly, and she mumbled something that Hermione could not hear. "I didn't hear you Cissy," she whispered softly and she became flushed with embarrassment. "If you are too sore still, I don't want to rush you and I certainly don't want to hurt you" Hermione began to get quite nervous herself, because she didn't want to say anything that might hurt the older witch. Hermione looked at Narcissa with confusion etched into her beautiful features._

_"I've never," She began, "I've never been with a woman, before," She stopped right there and Hermione silenced her with a kiss. She had never been with a woman before tonight. Now she understood her feelings of uncertainty, and she slowly kissed her, taking hold of her hand, lacing their fingers as Hermione deepened their kiss._

_Hermione laid her on her back and whispered to her softly as she left a wet trail of kisses down her stomach. The young woman looked into her sweet warm eyes and slowly began to part her legs with her hands. She dipped one finger into her wet heat and slipped it out just as quickly as it had entered, and the brunette placed a kiss on her lips gently._

_She released a soft groan as Hermione's tongue slid against hers and Hermione's forefinger and thumb began pinching one of her hardened nipples. She moaned so loudly at the touch, mostly out of surprise and their lips parted as the younger woman trailed down to capture her other breast._

_Hermione's tongue circled her nipple gently as Narcissa panted. She enjoyed the feel of Hermione's body against hers, so very much. Hermione's free hand was slowly making its way down Cissy's amazing body and when it reached her lower lips she could tease her no longer. She was so wet and it was all for her._

_Hermione's lips slowly kissed their way down her stomach and her tongue swirled around her belly button before continuing its decent downwards. She released quite the sound the moment Hermione parted her lips with her tongue, but Hermione enjoyed hearing it nonetheless._

_"Hermione," She whispered as the woman ran her tongue over the swollen, sensitive muscle. Then she slid a single finger into her as she continued to torment her swollen clit with her skilled tongue. The slender digit was rubbing her extremely sensitive walls in just the right places and in just the right manner. Hermione continued to rub her finger against the extremely sensitive spot, and while doing so she nibbled gently at her clit, and the sound she was given in response was music to her ears._

_Hermione slipped her tongue back into her, where she quickly found that extra sensitive spot she had been rubbing with her finger. The moment she ran her tongue along the sweet spot she was graced with the tightening of Narcissa's muscles around her as she came._

_The woman was exhausted but she placed her hand under Hermione's chin, raised her up and plant a ferocious kiss on the young woman's lips, as they pull apart both of them gasping for air, Hermione lay down on the bed wrapped her arms around Narcissa and pulled her close. She place small kisses along the red marks along her back, Narcissa shuddered as her eyes became heavy._

_That night the two women drifted to sleep most peacefully in each other's arms, again._

_

* * *

**Thanks again for all the comment, they are greatly appreciated and please continue! :) Hope you enjoyed this one, cause I enjoyed writing it! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone...I really don't know if I like this chapter...it is a bit shit but the next one will be better! PROMISE!**

* * *

_Narcissa woke the next morning, in the same way she had for the last few, wrapped in the arms of Hermione Granger. She became slightly disorientated as her eyes fluttered open, as she looked down at her less than clothed body; a small smile graced her lips. Shifting back from Hermione she gazed down at the woman with adoration, she was so beautiful even as she slept._

_She reached forward and brushed a strand of hair out of Hermione's face and it was then she saw it, the now deep purple bruise that wrapped itself around her neck. She peeled the covers back and turned over the young woman's arm, she gasped at the large handprint shaped bruise that circled her wrist. Every finger he had laid on her was well defined in the dark blackening mark._

_She was so consumed with rage she hadn't even noticed the younger woman stir, until she felt her hand graze her cheek, "Good morning" Hermione pushed herself up on her elbows, unaware of Narcissa's renewed rage. "Good morning" Narcissa whispered back, as her eyes dropped to the sheet on the bed. She was trying to hide the tears now forming in her eyes but Hermione saw right through her. She placed a hand under the blonde witches chin in order for their eyes to meet, at first Narcissa refused to allow her to lift her head but eventually gave in._

_The older woman's eyes burned with the newly formed tears, "Oh Narcissa, what is it sweetheart? Did I hurt you? Last night...I...was it too...too fast!" Narcissa couldn't watch the woman worry anymore and she leant in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then slowly moved and captured her lips. She felt Hermione pull away from her, "Narcissa, I don't understand..." her eyes left Narcissa's and she stared blankly down at the bed. It was then she noticed the older woman stroking the bruises Lucius had left behind on her wrists._

_"I am sorry, last night was wonderful, please believe me! But seeing what he has done to you and because of me...I just...does it hurt?" she reached up and cupped Hermione's face, she was no longer making any attempt to control the tears falling. Hermione wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman and pulled her close, "SSSssshhh! Sweetheart, please don't cry over this. Yes he did this to me, while searching for you but I would let it happen all over again. If it meant you were safe."_

_She placed small peppered kisses on Narcissa's forehead until she finally looked up and then she bent down and seized the woman lips. "These bruises will fade, but my desire to protect you will not! I will see to it that Lucius pays for what he has done." She pulled the woman closer just as a faint pop sounded from down the hall._

_The two women jumped apart and searched frantically for their wands. Narcissa found hers first and headed for the door, next Hermione found hers, "Oh no you don't," she wrapped her arm around Narcissa's waist and pulled her back. "Stay here; I will see what is going on!" With that she planted a kiss on her temple and headed down the hall._

_She crept quietly towards the living room, and she peered through the crack in the door. She held her breathe and her heart leapt into her throat as she heard someone moving around. Then she caught a flash of ginger hair and her panic subsided, and with that she burst into the room._

_"Ginvera Potter, you bloody well scared the life out of me. What are you doing here?" she watched as she red haired witch jumped about ten feet in the air, "Well, I think you bloody well got me back! And you're in your underwear, really couldn't you have put some clothes on" Hermione couldn't help but giggled at Ginny now clutching her chest in fright, but as she pointed out her half-naked bodied she quickly grabbed the throw of the sofa and covered herself. "Well, deserves you right, sneaking up on people like that, now you know how we feel."_

_It was only when she looked up at Ginny's now puzzled expression she realised what she had said, "WE."Ginny questioned even before she had time to recover, "Have you got a woman here, Hermione Granger, you sly dog. Muggle or wizard?" Hermione turned bright red, she could feel her cheeks burning, "That is besides the point Gin, first. What, are you doing here?"_

_"Ok, I will tell you, and then I want the gory details..." She laughed, "Well Ron, informed me of you and his little encounter with a Mister Lucius Malfoy. He was concerned and as things are still kinda strange between the two of you, I offered to check in on you. And by the looks of those marks on your neck and arms he had every right to be. What the hell is going on, Hermione?" Hermione shifted her gazed from Ginny to the floor; she knew that if anybody would understand it would be her. After all Narcissa had saved her husband's life, "Ginny, maybe you should sit down for this."_

_Ginny did as she was told and settled herself on the sofa, just as Hermione planted herself opposite her, Ginny bolted back to her feet, "Mrs Malfoy." Hermione cringed she had forgot to let Narcissa it was ok. "What is going on here?" Narcissa hung her head she knew she should have stayed in the bedroom. "I will leave you two to talk."_

_As she walked away Hermione got up from the sofa and took Narcissa hand in hers, "No, Cissy, please stay!" She led the woman back to sit, never letting go of her hand. "Hermione, you only have one bedroom in this apartment...and you are in your underwear...oh my...no wonder Lucius has it out for you!"_

_Ginny finally sat back down, "Ginny, it is not like that, he hurt her, she came to me at St Mungo's and I couldn't let her go back to him. He has spies everywhere and I was the last known person to see her at the hospital and he tried to make me tell him where she was." She looked at her friend her eyes pleading with her to understand. "He grabbed hold of me and I froze. Everything came rushing back, my father, the abuse, I should have been able to fend him off but I just froze." Narcissa instinctively wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist as she notice the younger woman getting upset. This did not go unnoticed by Ginny._

_"Oh Hermione, nobody is blaming you for what happened. Ron was really worried about you and so was I when I heard. He was shocked you didn't fight back, I had an idea why!" She tried to smile reassuringly at her friends. "Well, that explains why she is here, but not why you are in your underwear and might I add emanating that post-sex glow..." Her friend's mouth dropped open at her comment and Narcissa blushed, "sorry for being so forward but you were going to tell me anyway, I just sped things up a little. I don't have a problem with it, but you know that don't you? You are just scared of what Ron will say."_

_Hermione rushed over and hugged her friend, Ginny was always so understanding, but she hadn't notice the throw drop as she bolted up from the seat. "Thank you, Ginny, you are the best." Ginny hugged her slightly uncomfortably, and then she broke it, "Hermione, maybe you shouldn't hug other woman in front of your new one, especially when you are half-naked."_

_Hermione blushed, "GIN...please don't tell Ron, I want to tell him myself. Just tell him I am ok and I will talk to him soon." She had made her way back to the sofa and covered up again. "OK, Hermione but I can only keep him away for so long. Well, I will leave you two alone. And Narcissa I never did get to thank you for saving my husband...but Thank you." She bent down and pulled the woman into a hug, "You were always too good for him anyway, but don't hurt her or I will have to hurt you." She whispered in the older witch's ear, "Thank you, Miss...Mrs Potter. I promise not to."_

_With a pop Ginny was gone, and Hermione and Narcissa were left alone once again. She felt Narcissa edged closer to her, as she did Hermione lifted her hair inviting Narcissa to move even closer. Narcissa settled with her head on Hermione's chest, Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and they sat in silence. Neither of the two of them knew what to say, so they didn't say anything at all._

_A short time past and Narcissa shifted, she looked Hermione right in the eye, "What is it love?" Hermione cupped Narcissa's cheek and grazed her thumb across it. "I heard what Ginny said! I knew she was here, I am sorry; I wasn't going to let you lie to your best friend for my sake." Hermione pulled Narcissa back into her embraced, "You don't have to apologise, Narcissa I am not him. I know it is going to be a hard habit to break but I am not going to punish you for making your own decisions." She placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled as the older witch moan into it._

_"What did you hear Ginny say sweetheart?" Narcissa shifted further away from her and she started to panic. "Well, the part about you having a woman here...and things between Ron and you still being awkward..." Narcissa was now on her feet, her feelings for Hermione were overwhelming and it was frightening her. She also didn't want to be another notch in her belt and it wasn't even that she believed she was, she had felt an overwhelming form of jealous at the thought of Hermione with other women._

_"Narcissa... I'm gay this isn't really a new thing for me, to be with a woman! Not that I have had many...it is just..." she was getting twisted in her words. "I was dating Ron and I realised it just didn't feel right. I broke things off and then I met Allison and she was amazing, I fell madly in love, but she broke my heart. That was three years ago and since then I have thrown myself into my work. I have had no time to date anyone, I have only been with one person and that was Allison and Ron still doesn't quite forgive me. This is the first time in three years I have felt a connection to someone, and even with Allison it was never this strong."_

_"What about you, Cissy? I mean I know it was your first time...with a woman but how do you feel about me?" Narcissa twirled her hair nervously through her fingers. "I...well... I don't know about gay but Hermione and I certainly don't know why you are interested in someone my age, but I have never felt so in tune with someone. It makes me so nervous, and I feel like I can't breathe." Narcissa stood by the window and Hermione approached her cautiously and wrapped an arm around her waist. She pulled her close and kissed her neck._

_"I feel exactly the same way."_

_

* * *

**Please let me know how I am doing! I really hope you like...regardless of what I think! :)**_


End file.
